Narufans Become Ninjas
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Kitten (Komatsu), Tic-Tac (Tao), Elizabeth (Sakura) and Nelli (Kumiko) died and found themselves in the world of Naruto. Watch as they cause havoc, play match maker and disrupt the balance of the universe! And have a lot of fun doing it. (Another of my sister and her friend's stories that I'm posting for them.) (editing)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer – I, my sister and her friends do not own Naruto. Since they're all only thirteen, I am working on editing their stories to the best of my ability. I honestly have no clue where the story will go, but have decided to add a trigger warning and rate the story M because Nelli's writer likes to make bad things happen to her OC, but also because the writer of Kitten has a bad habit of unintentionally derailing the story in directions the others don't expect, yet doesn't even realize she did. I find it disturbing, yet adorable at the same time. They don't have homework today, but their first story 'Potterheads Go to Hogwarts' hasn't gotten any reviews yet, so they're starting one up for Naruto._

 **Prologue**

 **Kitten's POV**

My name is Caitlyn Kaleidoscope Viola. In my world, I am not a very good student, and people make fun of me because I make stupid mistakes. People say I'm naïve, but I'm not that much of an idiot. My friends and I were all watching Naruto, when the roof collapsed in on us and we all died, thus bringing us to the world of Naruto.

In real life, my hair is this vivid red and I have green eyes, so it is only natural that I am related to Naruto and ended up reincarnated as his twin. I am his only friend, but in that world I am sadly not friends with my friends in this world, because I have the other half of the fox sealed in me.

No, it wasn't sealed into our dad, nor is he really dead, but our mom is. I never liked her, but I guess it is kind of hard to like someone when you never met them. I've met our dad even though Naruto hasn't, but he's no longer Hokage because he ran away from home to find momma's killer.

My name in this world is Komatsu Manami Uzumaki, which means little pine tree and beloved ocean and spiral. Everybody hates me because of my brother.

 **Tick-Tack's POV**

My original name was Tiffany Adeline Jackson. My name in this world is Tao Hatake. I am the daughter of Kakashi and Rin. I mean, if Obito can be brought back to life, then so can Rin. Except, she's ended up dead again, which made my father really, really sad. I am the apple of his life, but I have a crush on Naruto and I plan on marrying him. This time I'm going to succeed, because who we're related to is being decided right now, rather than later on randomly. I got stuck being the twin sister of my crush in that other world, and things didn't go well. I'm on the team with Hinata, which means I can stop her from marrying Naruto. She's kind of annoying, because she gets Naruto, but also because she is a stalker. I'm going to become friends with Naruto's twin sister, which is a much better way to become his bride. I've been kept secret, so that's why I am able to get along with everyone, and have no preconceptions. I'm going to focus on becoming a healer like my mother was, but become as great as Lady Tsunade if not better. I'm also going to be getting my first dog soon. Oh, and Kiba's my half-brother, and his older sister is my step sister. I think that makes for some pretty interesting family dynamics which can really mess with people's heads, but be a lot of fun in the long run. Oh, and I like kicking Sasuke's butt because he's mean to my Naruto, but Sakura is a bitch. Oh, and I have blond hair – white now – and blue eyes. Daddy loves me a lot.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

She went form the name of Elizabeth Chariot to having the name of Sakura Uchiha. She is the twin of Sasuke Uchiha, which is the only reason she was able to survive in this world despite being a Uchiha because their older brother cares for both of them. If she had her choice, she'd marry Kakashi sensei, but instead she settles on having a supper crush on her teacher and is instead going to marry Gaara of the sand.

Things started out okay for the four friends. They were all up in Kitten's room watching Naruto episodes, and Elizabeth had brought over her Manga for the series as well. Tic-Tac and Kitten were jumping on the bed when Natalie came in, and they made the room crash down on everyone, thus killing everyone.

Anways, unbeknown to the four friends, their bullies cast a spell to follow them into the other world to torture them as well. Elizabeth had been dealing with Kennedy McAlister accusing her of cheating yet again just because she made the better grades and such, only for Kennedy to end up in this world, reincarnated as Sakura's twin. Both girls are evil, unlike Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter universe who is actually nice.

Why is Sakura evil? She may not be a stalker like Hinata, but she is a rabid fangirl. Elizabeth's older brother in the original world told her all about them, and how gross they are, but that is why he doesn't like Sakura and says she should die. Elizabeth though doesn't wish Sakura to die, just become a better person. That means she needs to get a life and stop hitting on Elizabeth's brother.

Anyways, the person Elizabeth wants to marry her brother is Ino. Ino is cute, and while she's a fangirl, she's got a lot more spunk. Karin is to much of a stalker, so that doesn't leave much options. Perhaps Gaara's older sister? No, Elizabeth wants to marry Garra. Maybe Hinata? No, she's to much of a stalker. Perhaps a gay marriage? There's Kiba, Shikimaru, and others, but really not much options, so Ino it is, at least for now.

Anyways, Sakura thinks she's the smartest there is, but she's really not that smart as the other Sakura always beats her, but there is this confusion as to who's on top because they share the same name. That's another reason why Elizabeth hates Sakura, is because they're both Sakura. Elizabeth is trying to think of a new name for the other Sakura. Bara-iro sounds nice, but so does making Sakura the half-sister of Ino.

Why?

Anyways, just because she can. More specifically, Sakura has rose colored hair, which translates to Bara-iro, and Iro is close to Ino, so her real name is Iro, but she doesn't want anyone to know, and she's jealous of Sakura – Sasuke's sister, and thinks Sakura and Sasuke are having an incestuous affair. Yes, she's kind of a bit mental, but she took on Sakura's name. Everyone knows she's nuts.

Who to pair Sakura with? I don't want her to marry anybody. I want her to die old and alone, but try and break up everyone else's relationships. Oh, and Elizabeth thinks that Hinata should get with her cousin, because in Japan that's not incest, but then they both get a happy ending, but she's not with the guy she's stalking. That, or she gets with Kiba, which makes for a very, very confusing family ties thing.

Anyways, Kitten hasn't thought about who she's going to get with. She'd probably be cute with Kankuro, I think that's his name. Gaara's older brother? So yeah, Elizabeth and Natalie are going to play match maker. Isn't that part of the fun of coming into the world, playing match maker. Speaking of which, Tic-Tac's dad needs a new mom, but none of the gals are actually any good, so we need to think about that for a bit.

Kakashi's just so sad, and yes, Elizabeth has a crush on him, but he's old enough to be her dad, so she really just wants him to be happy. Most are just to old, to young, or to ugly. Oh, speaking of which, everybody crushes on him, even more than Sasuke, because he's Kakashi. There doesn't need to be any other explanation than that.

Oh, I almost forgot.

Anyways, Elizabeth died, and she was waiting to be reincarnated, when she was visited by the spirit of the fox. She opened her eyes to find the fox looking down at her. She heard the fox say something about the future, and how to stop a lot of bad things happening. She was a Uchiha after all. But when she woke up, she couldn't remember. In fact, her old life was a fog, and her new life was a blend of wonderful memories. It was hard to tell the two apart. She was though going to end up on the same team as Naruto and Sasuke, but unfortunately Sakura as well.

 **Nelli's POV**

Hi. My name is Kumiko Sarutobi. I am the half-sister of Konohamaru born to an incestuous affair that my step-dad is fully aware of, but doesn't care that they got drunk and later regretted their actions. Nobodies supposed to know though, and it would be a major scandal if everyone finds out that the third Hokage's granddaughter was born that way.

Oh, and of course I'm going to be on my father's team. I use shadow abilities like Shikamaru, but they're different, so it's only natural that I should be there. Did I mention the fact I'm super emo? I'm debating between dating and eventually marrying Sasuke because I'm emo to, or Rock Lee, because that's as weird as me being the daughter of who I am.

Speaking of which, Kitten forgot to name her team, but our bullies are also their own team, but supper mean. I guess Kitten's a shrine maiden, and never trained to be a ninja under normal circumstances, because as a shrine maiden she's got a sacred duty. But, she gets to go with teams sometimes, so she can bounce back and forth. This is probably for the best.

Our rival team is obviously made up of Kennedy McAlister who now has the same last name as Sakura, but the same first name. Actually, she does have a Japanese name, but they're group for some reason likes to be super Western, which is why they always mess up.

Candy Apple is Choji's sister, not twin, younger than by a year. She has the same powers, but unlike Choji isn't very nice and likes beating up on Kitten just because she can. Choji comes to her rescue. Maybe Elizabeth and I should play match maker between Kitten and Choji? I think it would be absolutely adorable, particularly with his butterfly form! Kitten loves butterflies.

Then there's Alice Thompson, who's a transplant from the sand villiage and Gaara's twin sister. I think she's to blame for a lot of the issues, but she acts like a complete princess, what with being related to who she is. She pretends Gaara doesn't exist, but is sadly immune to his powers, otherwise she'd already be dead. She's MY enemy.

Then there is Rosetta. She is sadly in this world my half sister through my dad, but the daughter of Kurenai Yuhi. She's raised by us because Kurenai Yuhi had amnesia. My uncle and aunt are actually married. Well, step mom and dad really. But she doesn't remember, which is where the drunk one-night stand had. My sister was born while her mother was in a comma, and sadly we were born on the same day.

Yeah, my life sucks, but I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Introducing Komatsu Manami Uzumaki

**Introducing Komatsu Manami Uzumaki**

 **Naruto's POV (Written by Tao's writer)**

I think every knows that nobody likes me. That is, everybody but my twin sister Komatsu, but then again, everyone likes her except for those weird girls at the academy who are into Western names and such. I'm not for hitting girls, but I am so tempted to hit Candy Apple even though she's Choji's sister. Hell, Choji wants to hit his sister because of the way she treats kitten. I think he has a crush on her, which is kind of gross, as Neko-chan as I so nicknamed her is my sister. I sometimes wonder if she looks like mom at all, but then remember our parents abandoned us. At least that's how the story goes. She also likes singing, and so she'll be in the kitchen singing away, making our favorite food. We both like ramen, though she doesn't like it being a spicy as I sometimes like it. It's almost as if there is something special about her, which may be why those girls don't like her. That's also why she gets special training, that makes even Sakura jealous of her. I've got a crush on Sakura, a very big one. That said, Neko-chan, she likes pulling pranks with me, but she doesn't ever get in as much trouble. I honestly don't mind, because if anyone were to do something to my sister, I'd kill them. Still, the entire village hates us, and talks behind our backs. Sometimes there are good things said about my sister, but other times not.

 **Baru-iro's POV (Written by Sakura's writer)**

Komatsu had always been a part of their lives along with Naruto. While Iro found Naruto to be annoying, she didn't have a problem with Komatsu even though most of the adults and her sister Kennedy, whose real name was Iko did. Iro wasn't much better though, having stolen the name of Sasuke's sister to use as her own, but also managing somehow to convince everyone that it really was her name, and not Sakura's. She still expected Sasuke to look at her even though she wasn't very nice to her twin.

Anyways, Iro was watching out the window, when she saw Komatsu heading to the store to buy supplies. Iro looked like her brother, sort of. Naruto has this female version of himself that he tries to get nose bleeds from the teachers and to make the class laugh. Well, Komatsu looks like that, except her hair is this beautiful scarlet red. She's got Naruto's beautiful blue eyes.

No, I'm not crushing on Komatsu. Not at all. I'm just jealous of how pretty she is, and everybody says so. And despite the fact she's only twelve, she's rather blossomed in the feminine wiles department, just like Ino has. Only, I'm still flat chested. No way any guy would want to fuck this, but I'll live.

Anyways, she's getting special training for this shaman like training, so she's not ranked with us in class, but she's also got this super sweet personality. Oh, and she has those marks on her cheeks like Naruto has. Iro knew Komatsu since she was very, very little. She was watching out the window watching Komatsu sing, when Kennedy walked out of the house, which never meant a good thing.

Komatsu has this very long hair, and Kennedy grabbed hold of Komatsu's hair, and began to pull on her hair, making her cry. Komatsu wore a short skirt, and an orange jumper top similar to her brother's full body jumper. She was trying to hide the fact she had blossomed in the last few months like she had, but it had gotten to the point she couldn't do anything about it.

Anyways, Iko, like Iro, hadn't blossomed in that area, but unlike Iro truly had an ugly forehead. She continued to tug on the girls hair, mocking the beautiful magenta locks, but calling poor Komatsu a cow and slut simply because she had big boobs. Sadly, Iro saw her sister Iko pull Komatsu off to an alley way, as while Komatsu was strong, she was a complete pacifist. Iro let out a sigh, and headed out.

Or she tried to.

"Iro!" Her mother called out. "Have you seen your sister?"

"Iko? I've not seen Iko." Iro played with her pink hair that she'd grown out hoping that Sasuke would notice her, and yet he hadn't notice her. She lied, knowing that her mother thought of her two girls as little angels, and wouldn't want to know that Iko was yet again bullying another one of the girls. Iro shuddered, remembering how the person who tormented her the most as a child was her own sister.

Iro and Iko were mirror images of each other, though Iko was kind of ugly due to the fact she wasn't a very nice person, but she took out her irritation at not being perfect on said mirror image, and Iro in turn took out her frustrations created by Iko on everyone else. That, and Iko liked to get others to bully her as well.

Anyways, Iko knew she had to do something, even though she only had her book smarts and couldn't keep up with the rest of the class physically. She had the potential, but nobody had bother training someone like her to be everything she could be, plus Iko had a way of drawing people's attention to her.

She turned around the corner of the alley way, and winced when she saw Iko pulling on Komatsu's pigtails. "Stop pulling, please."

"I'll stop when you do what I say."

"Knock it off Iko!" Iro said, only for Iko to smirk.

"Oh, if it isn't my baby sister whose such a pussy when it comes to ninjitsu. You couldn't possibly hurt a fly."

"Yes, well, whatever you're doing to Komatsu-chan I am not going to let you finish."

"You and what army."

Iro swallowed, knowing it was just her. "Shouldn't I be asking that?"

Only, she felt her hair pulled by Candy Apple, who took her name from her favorite food.

 **Iko's POV (Written by Kumiko's writer)**

I heard Komatsu singing, and became irritated.

Honestly, a twelve year old shouldn't have a rack that big.

All I had to do was pull her long hair, to get her to start crying, but also do what I want her to do. That includes guiding her into the alleyway. "Iro, what are you doing?"

I'm so glad that people get me and Iro mixed up all the time, because it means she gets a bad reputation for what I do, but I can just tell mom it's her and not me, which is why she never, ever tattles. "I'm putting a cow into her place." I yanked her head so that her body jerked, making those annoying boobs of hers bounce much like they did when her brother decided to go all perverted on the entire class. "Go moo."

"No, please."

We arrived in the alleyway where one of my friends was peeking through a hole with a camera. All of the guys were hot for Komatsu. In fact, the rumor Sasuke liked long hair started because of Komatsu. I tugged on her hair. "Go and moo."

"Moo."

"Well, that wasn't very entertaining. It might be far more interesting if you showed those wonderful melons of yours."

Tears welled in her eyes, making my day. She whimpered, "but I don't understand."

I rolled my eyes. "Unzip your front and your melons will show. You know those things you like to hide from everybody and pretend don't exist?"

"You're a jerk! Please…"

"Stop it Iko!" Iro tried helping suddenly, but Candy Apple got to her first. I thought carefully about what to do with the two. I really don't like my sister. She wanted her first kiss to be Sasuke, just like I wanted my first kiss to be Sasuke. I told her once that Sasuke was having a relationship with his twin sister, but she didn't believe me. A few others did, and I told everyone that Sakura had stolen my sister's name, not that was true.

"Looks like Candy Apple caught my weak idiot of a brother who likes pretending to be a girl." I knew Iro is a girl. Everyone knew, but Iro hated how masculine she could be, but feared being mistaken for a boy dressed as a girl because of her flat chest. I'm sure she's flatter than I am."

"I think we should make them kiss."

"No." Komatsu. "I don't want to upset my brother."

"What the hell is she talking about?" However, Candy pulled hard, and pushed Sakura forward. Both girls were bracing against the kiss, so then I got an idea. "Alice!"

Alice wasn't busy with the camera, so she popped out. "Yes?"

"Rosetta has the camera on Kotetsu's melons, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let her rip since they're not complying."

Alice unzipped Komatsu's front, and out popped her melons, though she was still wearing underwear. Hot tears poured down her face as Alice twirled one of her kunai. My sister screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Why, we're recording Komatsu's melons that all of the guys want to see, because she managed to grown them so big."

"Don't! Don't be cruel!"

"Then kiss her, and she won't have to go through this."

I watched tears appear in my sister's eyes, but she no longer fought Candy. She leaned over as Komatsu began to sob harder, and finally their lips were locked. I watched the blush spreading across both my sister and Kotetsu's face. It was absolutely perfect.

 **Neko-chan's POV**

That's so cruel! How can they do this to me! I'm not into girls. At least, I think Iko or Iro is a girl. I admit that she kind of does look like a he, but I was sure that the characters was female in the original canon.

It was so gross! So of course I was bawling my head off.

Oh, and I'm still not following what Iko or Iro – I can't tell the difference, was doing with my melons, let alone what melons mean. She unzipped my front though, which is a big no-no. Suddenly, the two let go and here was a flash, as that one girl had black mail material against me. Why she'd want it, I don't' know. I'm poor, but not well liked alredy.


End file.
